A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used in automated or semi-automated currency handling systems. Many of these systems have been very large—too large for the operator to be close to the input receptacle, operating panel, and output receptacles while remaining in one position. Therefore, a need exists for a system that is more compact so that the operator can be in close proximity to the input receptacle, output receptacle, and operating panel while remaining in one position.
Previous attempts to solve this problem have focused on stacking output receptacles in one of two ways; vertically stacking output receptacles relative to the input receptacle, or horizontally stacking output receptacles relative to the input receptacle. The problem these machines faced is that after a few output receptacles are arranged in a vertical manner, the system is too tall for the operator to use while sitting down. The systems arranging the output receptacles horizontally became too wide to use while seated or standing in one position.
Additionally, the existing systems for sorting currency have been expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a currency sorter which is more affordable.